Holes III
by babygirlcynth
Summary: This is a sequel to Stanley Yelnat's Survival Guide to Camp Green Lake. I hope u like it! Please read it and review!


Hey guys its me again! Cynthia! Um... I kinda messed up on this since this was my first time writing a story on Fan fiction and since I'm pretty slow. Sow as you can see those two don't really go together. So anyways here I go again. And like I said before you're free to write anything in your reviews, but just write it a bit nicely if you don't like the story or at least give me some tips. I'd really really appreciate it. And if you just write "it sucked" in your review then that's not really helping. But then again, be free to write anything!

"Ay I'm sorry X! I just couldn't help myself. I didn't have any money so I just thought that a little shoplifting wouldn't hurt!" yelled Magnet pleadingly. He was already in the police car handcuffed. All the other boys, Squid, Zigzag, Armpit, Stanley and Zero were with them. Another policeman had them facing a wall making sure they didn't make a run for it. Other people on the sidewalk were witnessing all of this, pointing, and whispering amongst themselves. People entering and exiting the Target right in front of them stopped and stood on the sidewalk watching seven young men being hand-cuffed.

"A little shoplifting?!" X-Ray yelled wide-eyed. He had already been handcuffed. "Magnet, you stole a portable DVD player, laptop, CD player, camera, and not to mention over 10 CD's you didn't even need! Man, that's not a little shoplifting! That's just crazy! I thought you were over with this stealing thing!"

"What?! X-Ray I'm Magnet. Its what I do!" yelled Magnet a bit offended now.

"Yeah but not like this!" yelled X-Ray. The policeman opened the backseat of the police car where Magnet was sitting. Magnet tried to move over to make room for X-Ray, but had a bit difficulty seeing as how his two hands were handcuffed.

X-Ray lowered his head and sat down next to Magnet in the car. He scowled at Magnet then made a disgusted sound and looked away. Magnet looked at X-Ray with wide eyes and a pleading look. "I said I was sorry X!"

The policeman closed the door and walked over to the other policeman watching over the D-tent boys facing the wall. People were still watching this and were still whispering. "Dj'you call for the other car, Jim?" he asked. He had tan skin and dark sunglasses and was wearing a hat, which was part of his uniform. He didn't look too friendly. He was short, overweight, with a gray mustache and he had a gruff voice as he spoke with a Texan accent.

"Yeah, they should be arriving in a few minutes, Sheriff Blanch." Said the policeman known as Jim. He looked years younger than then Sheriff Blanch. He didn't have sunglasses on but still had the same hat as him. He was pretty tall and had tan skin, and blue eyes.

"Good, good." Said Sheriff Blanch. He looked around at the people standing around. "Watcha people lookin' at! Don't ya' have anythin' better ta do than ta stand around looking at me!" Some of the people left scowling and still whispering. Only a small group of teenagers stayed where they were, laughing and snickering. "Hey!" yelled Sheriff Blanch walking over to them. The group of teenagers stopped laughing. They just stood there and stared at Sheriff Blanch. "What's so funny?!" Sheriff Blanch yelled outraged. None of the teenagers answered. "So you ain't gonna tell me?" he asked. Still, none of the teenagers said anything. There was an awkward silence for a while, until Sheriff Blanch spoke. "Okay, go! Get outa here you hoodlums! I ain't got all day standing aroun' here waiting fer you ta say somthin'! Go on! Get outa here!"

The group of teenagers walked down the sidewalk as Sheriff Blanch kept yelling at them. One of them stopped and looked over at the D-tent boys. "Hey! Isn't that Stanley!" he yelled. His group of friends stopped and looked over at Stanley. One of the girls walked a bit closer but Jim had stopped her from getting any closer. "Stanley, is that you?" she asked concerned. She would have stayed a bit longer but Sheriff Blanch had chased her and her friends off the sidewalk shouting at them.

"Who was that Stanley? Your girlfriend?" Squid whispered to Stanley.

Stanley decided to remain quiet. He really didn't want to talk about Ashley at that moment.

A few minutes later the police car had arrived and parked right behind the first one. Two people had gotten out of the car. The person who had been sitting in the driver's seat was a woman while the one sitting in the passengers seat was a Hispanic man.

As the woman got out of the car she closed the door. Unlike Sheriff Blanch and Jim She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She was just as tall as the Hispanic man and for some reason had a mean look on her face. The Hispanic however got out of the car casually and closed the door. He was a bit overweight and had greasy black hair and dark eyes. And Unlike the other policeman, he had on a hat. They both walked over to Sheriff Blanch.

Before Sheriff Blanch could say anything the woman with blonde hair spoke.

"What is it now that has interrupt my little break, Sheriff Blanch? _What is it now._" She said sighing and disrespectfully. She also had Texan accent like Officer Blanch.

Sheriff Blanch stared at her for a moment as if he was daring her to say something else. She didn't. Instead, she just stood in front of him with her right hand on her hip.

"First of all, Miriam when you see me expect you to let me speak first. See, Carlos here was smart enough to do that." He said pointing a finger at the Hispanic policeman. "And second of all, don't you dare talk to me like that!" he said raising his voice.

Miriam rolled her eyes. She really didn't need to know that.

"Now, the reason I called both of you guys here is because Jim and I don't have enough handcuffs for the rest of the boys. And we needed another car for them. So, if you would please handcuff these boys standing over here," He motioned his hand toward the rest of the d-tent boys facing the wall. "I'd really appreciate it."

Jim had already started handcuffing Armpit. Carlos had already started handcuffing Zigzag.

"You can put the fat one in your car Jim." Said Sheriff Blanch.

Armpit gave Sheriff Blanch a nasty look and muttered a crude word as Jim was leading him to his car.

Miriam however was still standing where she was with her right hand on her hip. She was glaring at Sheriff Blanch. She obviously didn't want to be here.

"Anything wrong, Miriam?" Sheriff Blanch asked her a little annoyed.

"Not really, but I just want to ask you something." she said.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to know how seven young boys could get arrested on the same day like this. How is it?" she asked.

"Actually, it was only one boy. He's in the car," said Sheriff Blanch.

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"You heard me." Said Sheriff Blanch.

Miriam closed her eyes and opened them again. "But- how? Okay, Sheriff Blanch I don't know what you're trying to pull here but when one kid does something, other kids don't get in trouble for it" she said shaking her head.

"Not unless if they're with the culprit, and they were." said Sheriff Blanch as Jim was handcuffing Squid.

"Yeah, but-"Miriam was cut off.

"Miriam if these boys were with some thief they thought was their friend and got caught than I think they should all pay the price. You don't befriend people like that. And for crying out loud they even gave him a nickname, er what was it again. Sticky? Naw... it started with an M-"

"Magnet" said Jim as he was leading Squid to the other car.

"Yeah, that was it," said Sheriff Blanch.

Miriam opened her mouth to speak but Sheriff Blanch interrupted her. "And furthermore it's the law, Miriam. And if you want to complain about it don't come to me. Cause I don't make em'. I follow em' and I make sure everyone else does. And you should too, Miriam. But, if you don't want to, hell, than quit Miriam! You're not doin' what you supposed to or what I asked, so why the hell should you be here or a police officer!" he said this a bit warningly as if he was going to fire Miriam at that very moment.

Miriam tried to say something back but didn't take the risk. She just gave Sheriff Blanch a dirty look and took hold of Stanley from the back and handcuffed him. She then muttered a low "Sorry 'bout this." and walked him to her car.

What did you think!!


End file.
